The present invention relates to improvements in note pads and particularly to improvements in the types of note pads having sheets of repositionable adhesive on a portion of each sheet so that one or more sheets can be easily removed from the pad and secured to another surface. Such pads in general are manufactured, for example, by the 3M Company under the trademark of "Post-It Notes."